


Valentine’s Day

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: This was their routine every year on this holiday. Tweek going out of his way in the morning and Craig going out of his way in the evening after getting Tweek some last minute gift.“Happy Valentine’s Day Craig.”“Happy Valentine’s Day Tweek.”This may not be the most ideal routine but it was theirs and the two of them wouldn’t have it be any other way.





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

If he was being completely truthful with himself he had no idea what he was doing. He was standing in the store for a good thirty minutes just staring at the Valentine’s Day wall arrangements with a confused expression on his face.

And it’s not like this was his first time doing this either. This is how it went every single year.

Every year he found himself in the corner drug store staring at the same stupid wall trying to figure out what he was going to buy Tweek for this hallmark scam of a holiday.

Why did he need to buy Tweek something in this one stupid day of the year? Why did you need one single day to show your significant other how much they mean to you?

“Can I help you with anything?”

The employee caught Craig off guard and nearly scared him to death. He found himself jumping and quickly looking her way with a gaze that must’ve struck the fear of god into this poor girl because she backed away slowly and rubbed the back of her head.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Craig ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh, “I apologize if I frightening you as well but you just caught me by surprise is all.”

Her smile was warm and inviting as she slowly approached the taller man again, both their eyes shifting to the wall that Craig had been staring at for who knew how long at this point.

“Anything in particular you’re looking for?” The girl asked again.

“Not really…” he shrugged, “I’ve always been pretty terrible about buying my husband something on this god forsaken holiday. Always waiting until the last minute.”

“My boyfriend does that too! But that’s okay, you still have a wonderful selection to choose from. What does your husband like, perhaps I’ll be able to help you find the perfect thing for him.”

Craig’s face softened into a smile. He was appreciative of this girl and her willingness to assist him, even if he was a forgetful fuck.

Tweek had surprised him this morning with a home cooked breakfast, a lovely handwritten, and handmade, card as well as a bag of his favorite candies and a new shirt (it was pink but it had the nasa logo on it so Craig didn’t mind it… plus it was from Tweek).

And Craig was coming up with nothing.

So when Tweek has left earlier for work he took the opportunity to head out. To buy whatever the hell he could find and bringing it home to present to his husband while they ate a home cooked dinner prepared by none other than Craig himself. 

But nothing was standing out to him. It was all little teddy bears, boxes of chocolates (that weren’t even all that good), flowers and a sad selection of Valentine’s Day cards. 

It was slim pickings and he had no one to blame for this but himself. He was the one who strolled into this store on Valentine’s Day and now he had to pick from whatever was left and present it to Tweek later on tonight.

“Every year I end up buying some shitty card and a box of these generic chocolates…” Craig mumbled before glancing over at the girl, “and every year he tells me he loves it but I want to do something different this year.”

The girl thought for a moment, looking over everything on display in front of the two very carefully. 

“I think I have just the thing! I’ll be right back okay?”

Craig nodded and watched the girl go, leaving him alone in the front of the store as she wandered off to who only knew where.

He looked at a few of the cards before deciding on a blank one so he could write his own message on the inside, and he knew it wouldn’t be great but he was going to try god damn it, and a bouquet of a dozen yellow and white roses.

When the girl came back she was holding a plastic container in her hands and she had a smile on her face.

And as she got closer Craig could make out what it was she was holding and for some reason the thought of buying this on his own never even occurred to him and he felt like an absolute idiot.

“What about some chocolate covered strawberries?”

It was such a good idea, at least he thought so, and he was kicking himself mentally for not thinking of this. 

“Sounds great,” and he didn’t mean to come off as sounding like an uncaring bastard but that was just how he spoke. He hoped the smile on his face let the girl know he was being sincere.

“Wonderful!” She handed him the box, “I’m glad I could be of some assistance to you today! And I hope your husband likes everything.”

“Thanks, you’ve been a big help.”

He gave the girl a small wave before making his way over to the register, waiting in line behind another man who looked as if he was in the same predicament Craig found himself in.

But eventually he got to the girl behind the counter who rang him out before letting him go on his way.

He wasn’t in a rush. He had plenty of time before Tweek came home. So he took his time heading back to their small little home on this rainy afternoon. 

When he arrived home he quickly began rummaging for a vase to put the flowers in. Then he grabbed a few candles the two had scattered around in different rooms, then he sat down to take a few minutes to write a thoughtful litlle letter inside the card he had bought. Once finished he finally went to work on cooking dinner for the two of them… all while their German Shepherd watched them from the couch in their living room with a judgemental look on his face.

“Don’t give me that look, at least I got him something…” Craig had told the dog more than once that evening.

By the time dinner was finishing up he had received a text from Tweek, letting Craig know that he was on his way home. 

_Perfect._ He couldn’t have timed that any better if he tried.

He took this opportunity to go change out of his sweats and into something a little more presentable for their dinner.

And he knew Tweek wouldn’t care what he was wearing but he wanted to try and out in some effort on this god forsaken holiday because he knew Tweek appreciated the extra little steps he took in order to make this day that much more special.

He heard the door open and he smiled to himself.

“Hi Craig I’m-“ his voice trailed off. Craig could practically hear the smile on Tweek’s face.

He must’ve seen the flowers in their living room and the card next to the vase.

The house grew silent. Craig took it as a good thing. He finished buttoning up his shirt and made his way down the stairs to join Tweek in whatever part of the house he was in at this moment.

“Hey babe, how was work?”

Tweek jumped before turning around, his smile growing even bigger when he saw his husband standing behind him, their dog not too far behind.

“Aww Craig! You look so nice!” Tweek’s arms went around Craig’s waist and the blonde’s face buried itself in his chest. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s shoulders and gave him a light kiss on the top of the head.

“And the flowers! Those are beautiful too.”

“I’m glad you like them.”

“You did a great job with everything Craig, and dinner smells amazing.”

Craig smiled to himself before letting go of his husband and grabbing his hand, leading him into the dining room and pulling out a chair for him.

Tweek smiled, got on his tiptoes and gave Craig a light kiss on the cheek before sitting. Craig pushed the chair back in and made his way into the kitchen to get their dinner prepared. 

He had salad already mixed together in a bowl so the two could help themselves to it, and some homemade lasagna and garlic bread. And to drink? Some wine they were keeping for a special occasion.

“Hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Craig spoke quietly, set the table and dimmed the lights before lighting the candles.

“You’re a nerd.”

The two smiled briefly before Craig served the both of them.

“But you’re my nerd and I love you.”

This was their routine every year on this holiday. Tweek going out of his way in the morning and Craig going out of his way in the evening after getting Tweek some last minute gift.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Craig.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Tweek.”

This may not be the most ideal routine but it was theirs and the two of them wouldn’t have it be any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!
> 
> As my contribution to the holiday I present to you this one shot.
> 
> Thank you very much for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> And, as always, feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
